Eurovision Family Travel 2019
Biarritz-Bayonne (Anglet) |presenters = TBA |opening = |exsupervisor = Everybody |host = TF1 |interval = | entries = 5 | debut = Emma Grégoire Léa Manon Zoé | return = | withdraw = | map year = | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = |director = |exproducer = }} It the first time to the holidays take place in France. After 2008 and 2014, its the 3 time in the story of holidays to a Road Trip across a country. Golf Juan have take place 8 times, its place where the holiday has occurred most often. Aosta Valley and La Clusaz have would to host the event but Austria win. Originaly only Innsbruck have a biding process but the project have interest all of Austria. Bidding phase The Father would to pass a holidays in mountain. La Clusaz is the first to proposed a Bids for host. But the child would pass a holidays in an other country than France, Italy with Aosta Valley proposed a bids. Originaly only Innsbruck have a biding process but the project have interest all of Austria. But last years, all hould pass holidays 2 times in Roses, Spain, so the city doesn't take a bid. The tree candidate cities, region and countries, were officially presented to the LOC on 20 May. The bids from La Clusaz, Aosta Valley and Austria were shortlisted for further consideration on 22 May, on 30 May the EBU announced that the winning bid will be announced "in due course" rather than 1 June. Key Host venue Recap 'Saturday 12' Arriver a Innsbruck, visite du centre, traverser le l'Inn, Toit D'Or (Le Goldenes Dach), On a mangé traditionnel, le serveurs parlait français. 'Sunday 13' Visite des places, Visite du Tremplin Olympique avec vue sur la villes le stade et une grande salle. Visite de village typique Tyrolien, Petite traverser de l'Allemagne. Arriver a Salzbourg, Hôtel design, visite du centre, de la maison de Mozart, Manger italien. 'Monday 14' Visites de la Forteresse de Hohensalzburg, Flip a pas put rentrer. Départ pour Linz. Arriver Hôtel correct. Visites de la cathédrale de Linz. Visites de la Place principal. Photo du Danube et du musée technologique. On mange dans un resto, on nous place loin dans le noir, du coup on change de place, Menu en Allemand on demande de traduire il veut pas et nous amène un vieux bourré qui parle français, il part et on se debrouille, papa lui dit: "Merci Pauvre Con, Merci Pauvre Con", et on part. Nuit j'ai mal au ventre. Tuesday 15 Départ pour Vienne. Visite du chateaux de Schönbrunn. Flip peut pas rentrer. Hôtel 5 étoiles *****. Magnifique et grand. Visite du centre ville: palais du Belvédère, Cathédrale, Hofburg, Parlemant, Hôtel de Ville. Wednesday 16 Départ pour le Liechtenstein. Arriver a Triesenberg, Hôtel chalet vue magnifique. Thursday 17 Départ pour Montreux. Passe vers Zurich. Visite de Berne et du Palais Fédéral. Visite de Montreux. Friday 18 Départ pour Autun. Passe vers Lausanne et Gland. Arrivé.